


Hazard

by tirsynni



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Roy was so good at this sort of thing...but normally they didn't screw around in the dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from my livejournal.

“Oh _yes_ , Fullmetal, so _good_ —”

Edward Elric rolled his eyes and tried to shift away from the hard spring poking him in the back. It was hard to move, however, with Roy Mustang’s weight pressing him into the mattress, the larger man draped over him like one of Winry’s new vibrating blankets. As if the dorm room beds weren’t uncomfortable enough _normally_. “Brilliant,” Edward grunted, hissing as Roy pushed into him a little too hard. Great. Being poked from inside _and_ out. “But can you call me Edward already? And keep your damned voice down!”

Roy didn’t seem to notice, tossing his head back as he drove his cock harder into Edward’s body. Edward obligingly wrapped his legs around the bastard’s waist, both to help the man and to make things a bit more comfortable for himself. The man was usually so _good_ at what he did. Edward guessed that it was because the colonel was a man-whore (not that he would actually _mention_ it to the man), but generally by this point Edward was spreading his legs and begging for more (begging in a metaphorical fashion, of course). Maybe it was the idea of having sex in a room where Alphonse usually slept that killed Edward’s erection. Maybe it was the fact that Roy’s bed/desk/office wall didn’t have any contrary springs trying to carve a hole in Edward’s back. Or maybe it was all the wolf whistles Edward could hear on the other side of the wall.

No matter how much Roy whined and pleaded, Edward refused to ever have sex in his dorm room again.

And he _knew_ he had just heard a mocking yell. What was it from? The radio show about the Amestrian man raised by Cretan great apes?

“Dammit, Bastard!” Edward snarled, feeling the man’s fingers digging into his hips. Was the man normally that inconsiderate? Maybe this was why he had so many one-night stands. “Quiet already!” The perverts had already gotten enough of a “show” already. They didn’t need any more.

Roy groaned and buried his face against Edward’s neck. Sighing as he heard the man chant “Fullmetal” into his skin, Edward wrapped his arms around the older man and held him tight. He tried to enjoy the feeling of that hard cock sliding in and out of him, tried to lose himself in the heat and friction, tried to concentrate on the pleasure Roy could offer him. All he could focus on, though, was the cheers and bets on the other side of the wall.

Absentmindedly patting Roy on the back as the man began groping his ass, Edward began listening to the conversations. Wow, Roy had been fucking him for twenty minutes already? He wondered how long that compared to their usual. Of course, their “usual” generally had greater participation on Edward’s part, and were they betting whom Edward was _with_? Edward met Roy’s eager lips, keeping an ear out. So the leading bet was . . . someone Edward didn’t know. He didn’t know any florists. And how long had that pervert been checking out Edward’s ass?

Roy groaned loudly on top of him, and Edward rolled his eye as the wolf whistles increased. Hell, how many were over there?

“Fullmetal!” Roy cried out. Edward flinched and resisted the urge to rub his half-deafened ear. And was he _normally_ this loud? As a colonel out to overthrow the current Fuhrer, one would expect the man to know how to be _quiet_.

Or maybe Edward was just that good. The blond preened. Yeah. That was probably it.

Roy’s rhythm was faltering. Relaxing back on the thin mattress and feeling that damned spring jam him in the kidney, Edward knew it was almost over. Roy would cum, Edward would shove him off the bed, and hopefully Ed would get some—

Wait. What was that last name mentioned?

“ _Alphonse?_ ” Edward squawked.

Above him, Roy froze. “What?”

And beneath them, the cheap military bed collapsed.

It took a while, but Edward convinced Roy that _that_ wasn’t the reason he had shouted his brother’s name. It took Edward a little longer to convince his lover that hospital beds weren’t that sturdy, either.

It took no time at all to get half of the money when he learned one lucky soldier had bet on the bed breaking.

 


End file.
